A Love Simply Put Into Words
by Krazzy Ladie
Summary: Kara, a girl attending Maplewood High School, meets someone she never thought she would meet in her Chemistry class. As their friendship grows and she leaves behind her old life, love may blossom between the two. FW x OC Remake of An Empty Locker Full of Love
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Well, after a very stressful week of school, I found the time to do this chapter! I hope nobody is too mad at me for restarting this story (if you're new, this is a redo of **_**An Empty Locker of Love**_**) and I hope you all like this MUCH better! Now, onto **_**A**__**Love Simply Put Into Words**_**! **

"Hurry up, Lilah! We're going to be late for school!" I yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. My younger sister had been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes and was insisting that it was for an important reason.

"Keep your pants on, Kara! I've got to make myself look good for Jimmy!" I rolled my eyes at the mention of her longtime boyfriend. It seems that the two of them we're absolutely meant for each other since the very beginning. Jimmy has always been very loving and faithful to her, which made me happy, but I always thought that their relationship was rushed into too quickly. I have no room to talk thought, I've never had a boyfriend.

The bathroom door suddenly opened to reveal Lilah in one of her typical outfits—a green sweater, jeans, and flats—but the strange thing was the absolute ridiculous amount of makeup on her face. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with makeup, but on Lilah, it seemed to cover up how beautiful she really is. Her usual pale skin was caked with a completely different color foundation, her beautiful green eyes were surrounded by heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow, and her lips were painted a bright red that clashed with her red hair. All in all, she looked atrocious in comparison to the way she looks naturally.

"Um…" I walked past her into the bathroom and started wetting a washcloth in the sink.

"Well, Kara, what d you think? Don't you think Jimmy would love it?" After turning off the faucet, I attacked her face with the washcloth and wiped off all the makeup on her face. "Kara! That took me forever to do! Now I have to go put—"

I threw the dirtied washcloth in the sink. "Lil, you don't have to put on ten pounds of gunk on your face to impress Jimmy, he already loves you. Now go get your stuff and let's go!" She gave me a small smile before grabbing her backpack, heading out the front door with me behind her.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" we yelled as I shut the door. We headed to my car when I noticed two teenage boys leaning on it: Jimmy and his older brother—one of my best friends—Phil.

Phil and Jimmy looked very similar with their hazel eyes, dark hair, and lightly tanned faces, but the similarities didn't end there. They were Maplewood High School's most notorious troublemakers, as well as our neighbors. That was how Lilah and Jimmy first became smitten with each other and how me and Phil became friends. The four of us rode to school together because Phil's parents refused to let him get his license (imagine how much trouble he would get himself into if he did) and the two lovebirds were only fourteen, so I am the proud driver of the four of us.

"I call shotgun!" Jimmy yelled, reaching for the passenger side door, only to be stopped by Phil.

"I don't think so," he said, opening the door after I unlocked it.

"Why not?" he asked, getting into the backseat next to Lilah.

"Well," I started, getting into the car and turning it on, "we're upperclassmen, you're freshmen; I'm the driver and this is my car, so I say that freshmen get the backseat! Besides, you wouldn't want Phil sitting next to your girlfriend, would you?" Phil instantly turned around winked at my sister as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Phil! Stop looking at her like that! That's what you've got Kara for!" Jimmy yelled, putting a protective arm around Lilah.

The two of us looked at each other and said, "Eww!"

"You guys are meant for each other, you're just too stubborn to admit I!" Lilah said.

"You know my dating rules, Lil! Rule number fourteen: never date a guy that one of my friends is crushing on/likes/dating/in love with/obsessing over."

"Whatever."

The rest of the car ride to school was quiet, except towards the very end, when Phil tried changing the channel of my radio when a country song came on.

"Why can't I change the channel, Kare-bear?" he asked, using my nickname.

"My car, my radio, my rules."

"Damn you for liking every freaking type of music ever."

"It's called a variety." I pulled into the school parking lot and into my spot. "Let's go! School time!" I yelled after putting the car in park and getting out. Lilah and Jimmy had already escaped into the school, so it was just me and Phil.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you," he said as we stepped into the school.

"Yes I do know, I also know the answer."

"What?"

I tapped my chin. "Let's see, I'm a free ride to anywhere you want to go, I'm an amazing person you can talk to about everything, and I'm your link to the woman you're in love with."

"What—" we were walking down the hallway and my sudden exclamation caused Phil to walk into an open locker and fall onto the floor.

"Here," I helped him up. "Sorry, Philly." We finally got to our lockers.

"Don't call me that and what do you mean 'the woman I'm in love with'?"

"Simple. You're in love with our mutual friend, Kat."

Besides Phil, my best friends were Kat, a blonde hair, green eyed tomboy, and Keely, a Hispanic senior with long black hair and brown eyes. Together, we were known as the Triple K Force—don't ask, I have no idea—and we've been inseparable since the fifth grade, when we first met. I had met Phil before that and when I introduced him to the girls, I instantly knew that he and Kat were perfect for each other and I happen to know that they both like each other, but I feel as if they would both go through extensive torture and die before they admitted it.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," Phil said, grabbing his Geometry book out of his locker while I grabbed my Chemistry book.

"Hey, we can be open and honest about things here, Kat and Keely don't get into school until a minute before the bell rings."

He looked at his watch. "It is a minute before the bell rings." I groaned and shut my locker.

"Okay, I'll see you second hour, then." He waved as he walked the opposite way. "BYE PHILLY!" I screamed down the hallway, earning strange looks from others.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" he yelled back.

"SORRY PHILLY!"

"UGH!"

I laughed and headed to the Chemistry room, right as the bell rang. As other students went bustling about, trying to get to their classrooms before the tardy bell rang, I walked calmly and was not surprised that I was the first one in the classroom when I finally got there. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my homework assignment, waiting for class to begin when I saw my Chemistry teacher talking to a red-haired guy, about my age, back at his desk. They both suddenly looked towards me and I immediately looked at my homework as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the guy had sat down on my left, where a really creepy guy used to sit before he moved, and I turned to get a better look at him. His red hair went a bit past his chin, his brown eyes were looking around the room in wonder, and I could easily tell, although he was sitting down, he was very tall. His gaze finally fell on me and he grinned a grin that only a few, select people at Maplewood High School would know, namely the Triple K Force.

This guy, this very _good-looking _guy, was the exact copy of Fred Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back…AGAIN! I swear I have never been so busy in my entire life! The people who told me that senior year was supposed to be easy lied to me! Oh, well. Anyway, thanks to my followers and alerters. And to my two reviewers:**

**theblonde2243: thank you so much! You know how to make a girl cry in the morning! **

**weasleychick32: thank you! I will certainly keep up with this story, but it will be slow, so please be patient with me! ****J**

**On to the story!**

I did a double-take and a triple-take; I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um…why are you looking at me like that?" the guy said with a British accent, ripping me out of my thoughts. I blushed, realizing that I had been staring at him.

"Sorry, you-I-I've never seen you before. Are you new?" I asked, my heart beating wildly.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm foreign exchange student from Great Britain, Fred W-Wilson." He held out his hand and I cautiously took it, not believing that he was real.

"I'm Kara Loveland. Is America any different from Great Britain?"

"More than you'll ever know! I can barely adjust to things here!" he said, waving his arms around for dramatic effect.

Our conversation didn't get any further because the Chemistry teacher, Mr. North, started talking. "We are going to do an experiment today, so get together with your partners ad get going! Everything is already set out for you, so there is no need for anyone to get into the supply closet." I looked at Fred and led him to one of the tables.

"I guess we're partners, but I will certainly take you over the creepy guy who used to be my partner," I said grabbing the instructions and scanning over what we needed to do first.

"I'm thinking I should take that as a compliment," he said, smiling.

"That's what it was meant as." I looked at our materials. "We need to fill this test tube with water and then put cut up pieces of copper wire inside of it for ten minutes to see how it will react."

Fred picked up the wire and some scissors. "I'll do this."

"Alrighty!" I snatched the test tube and began to fill it with water at the sink that was attached to our lab table. After it was full, I turned off the sink and began to walk over to the test tube holder, but the test tube slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. I winced and stared at the floor that now had shards of glass and puddles of water. I started to go to the supply closet to get some paper towels to clean it up but someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Fred with a serious look on his face.

"Mr. North told us not to go into the supply closet."

"But I dropped the test tube! I need to get stuff to clean it up."

He pointed to the table. "Our test tube is right there, full of water! You didn't drop it." I looked and, surprisingly, the test tube was in its holder full of water and the ground was completely clean.

"I-I guess I didn't drop it… I must be going crazy!"

"Nah! I don't think you're going crazy."

"You're right, I think I've been crazy all along!" We laughed, but my mind still couldn't comprehend what happened, so I tried for the rest of the hour to try and figure out this mystery.

"What class do you have next?"

My body jolted at the sudden sound. "Huh?"

Fred just smiled. "I asked you what class you have next."

"Oh! I have Personal Finance next. Why?

"Well, I also have that class next, but I don't know where it is; I don't know where anything is actually."

"Well that's no problem! I'll take you there myself!" The bell rang. "Let's go!"

The two of us easily maneuvered down the hallway to Mr. Randolph's room. The desks were all grouped in fours, as they always were. Kat, Phil, and I always sat in one group, and I was excited that Fred could complete it.

"HEY PHILLY!" I shouted when we stepped into the room. Kat and Phil were already sitting next to each other and were talking very quietly. "HEY KITTY KAT!"

They both jumped. "Kara!" Kat said, her green eyes flaring. She immediately looked at Fred, who was standing next to me and said, "Who're you?"

"I'm Fred."

"Oh, well don't just stand there! Come on and sit down!" I sat facing Kat and Fred sat facing Phil. Immediately, I got out my notebook and pencil and waited for class to start.

"Kara, what does Personal Finance teach us?" Fred asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It teaches us how to manage our money in the future." His eyes lit up in interest and requested some paper and a pencil from me. "Of course!"

"So what's new with you Kare-bear?" Phil asked.

"Well, after I met this nice young man last hour, I thought I dropped a test tube when I really didn't, so we decided that I'm going crazy."

"Actually," Fred said, "we decided that you were already crazy."

Phil snorted and laughed. "I like this guy, he catches on quickly."

"Kitty Kat, what were you two talking about before we walked in?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She blushed. "Um…"

"I asked her out and we are now a couple!" Phil yelled with happiness.

I cheered. "It's about time!" I turned to Fred. "These two have been in love since the fifth grade and haven't done anything about it until now!"

"Come on—"

"Okay class, time to take notes!" Mr. Randolph said, walking in and closing the door.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Fred said.

Towards the end of class, the fire alarm went off, but we all knew that it was a drill, because we were told last week that we would have one today, but Fred had no idea.

"What's that sound? What's happening?" he asked as we all got into a line.

"It's a fire drill, Fred."

He gripped my arm as we walked down the hallway. "Fire! Why aren't we running? There's a fire! We should be jumping out the window!"

"Fred, it's a _drill. _We're just doing what we should do in the case of a fire."

"Oh." He calmed down, but still had a hold of my arm, which made me smile internally. Once we got outside, the four of us got into a little circle and waited out the drill together and once it we got back inside, class was over.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Fred. He smiled and handed me his schedule. "Well this is handy! Okay…we have all of our classes together so you can just follow me all day!"

"Lucky you," Phil said, sarcastically, walking down the hallway holding Kat's hand.

"Shut up, you! Go suck face with your girlfriend!" I yelled, causing people to look at me. "Oh, you know I yell, stop looking at me!" I turned to Fred. "Let's go."

"You yell a lot."

"Just a tad."

Our next class was Yearbook, which went by uneventfully, so after that, we headed to lunch. We sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria and waited for everyone else to arrive. Soon, Phil, Kat, Keely, and some random guy named Jeff sat down and we all began to eat.

"Fred, this is Keely, one of my three best friends and that guy is Jeff," I said, introducing him to the people he didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, Fred." Keely leaned towards me and whispered, "Where'd you pick up him at, you dog, you!"

"Keely!" She giggled and turned back to her salad. "The friends I have!" I turned back towards Jeff, who being very quiet, when I felt something hit me in the face. I screamed dramatically and found a muffin, still in its wrapper, in front of me.

Fred looked at me. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"JEFF!" Everyone turned and looked at Jeff, who was laughing uncontrollably. "JEFF YOU GET NO MORE MUFFINS EVER!" I was still reeling whenever we walked into choir and, once we told Ms. Brost what happened, she took care of everything for me.

"Bad Jeff!" she threw an eraser at him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for hitting my new friend in the face with a muffin!" Fred said, patting my head.

Choir went by with nothing new and the only weird thing that happened in Sociology class was when some guy's phone started playing "I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas", which Fred had never heard of.

Finally, after a long day, school was out and it was time to go home. Fred was confused as to what a 'bus' was and insisted that he lived east of the school and refused my offer to drive him home, so I directed him to the correct sidewalk.

"Thanks for everything, Kara!" he gave me a huge hug, which made me lose my breath, and walked away.

"Come on, Kara! I have to go home and get my homework started!" Lilah yelled from my car.

"Okay, I'm coming, girly!" I looked back in the direction of Fred once more and headed to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I don't know about you guys, but ever since I last posted, my life decided to become even more crazy. Literally the day I was going to post a new chapter to this story, my parents and I received news that my uncle died in a car accident because my cousin was drunk when he drove him home. I know a lot of people don't want me to preach to them about how they shouldn't drink, but I DO want to preach about never drinking and driving. Don't do it. Also, always wear your seat belt because if my uncle had been wearing one, he would still be alive today. Please be safe, I love you guys with all my heart!**

**I honestly can't remember if anyone followed or alerted this story, but if you did, thank you very much! And to my reviewers:**

**weasleychick32: thank you so much for understanding! I really appreciate it.**

**Thantos daughter: my friends and I do that, too! I have a reoccurring dream that my best friend is a bus driver and is driving us far, far away to an unknown land…thank you!**

**Have I ever done a disclaimer? I don't remember, but I DO NOT own anything you recognize from JK Rowling's wonderful imagination. **

"It's about time you got here!" Lilah exclaimed to me as I got into my car and started it.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Jimmy asked.

I blushed. "Well—I—um—"

"She's got a crush," Phil said nonchalantly as he sat next to me in the passenger-side seat.\

"A crush! Finally!" Lilah said.

"Yes," Jimmy said, sliding an arm around my sister.

"He's just a friend! Nothing more!" I said, my heart racing at the thought of us being something more.

"Don't give me that, Kara, I saw the way you looked at him; your crush is actually pretty obvious."

"Phil, _shut up_! And _put on your seatbelts_!"

"There's no reason to yell!"

"Then why are you yelling?!"

Phil grunted. "You're so _frustrating_!"

"Kara, seriously, can you two stop flirting and get going? I need to get my homework done," Lilah said meekly from the backseat.

"Fine." I put the car into drive and pulled through the empty parking spot in front of me. "By the way, Phil would never flirt with me because he and Kat finally got together." Lilah squealed.

"And you have a crush."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, who is this guy?" Jimmy asked, interested.

"He's a foreign exchange student from the UK named Fred."

"Is he hot?" Lilah asked.

"You don't even know the half of it! Think of the hottest guy you know."

"Jimmy," she said, leaning closer to him.

"Hmm…low standards, I see—"

"Hey!" all three of my companions yelled.

"Phil, why should you even be insulted?" I asked.

"I share genes with him."

"I see…" I paused and pretended to think. "I have just deduced that it is Jimmy's jeans that make him unattractive! Never share with him again!" He rolled his eyes and their was a short silence.

"Kara, you forgot my question."

"Oh…oops. He's infinity times hotter than Jimmy."

"Whatever."

The four of us finally got home after that long, excessive conversation and went our separate ways. I had no homework, so I decided to make a bowl of popcorn and venture into my movie archive.

Immediately I picked up _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _and stuck it in the DVD player. At some point during the movie, Lilah, Jimmy, and Phil all decided to high-jack my popcorn and watch the movie with me.

We got to the part where Harry looks into the Mirror of Erised when Phil asked us to pause it because he was getting a call.

"It's from Kat."

"Like that's an okay excuse! This is my favorite part!" Lilah yelled. "At least get poor Kara more popcorn, you're the one who stole it from her!"

"Actually, Jimmy stole it, but because Kara's my best friend, I'll get some for her! Go ahead and play it!"

As soon as he left the living room, I turned and looked at Lilah and James.

"Jeeze, the four of us are arguing a lot today," Lilah said.

"I know, Lily-flower, he must be on his man-period," Jimmy remarked.

I whipped my head around to look and him and shook my head. He just called my sister _Lily-flower_? I looked back at the movie to see Harry's parents looking at him in the mirror. For some reason they looked familiar; I turned to see Lilah with Jimmy leaning on her shoulder. I looked again at the TV, then turned to my sister and her boyfriend.

"_Holy crap!_" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"You two look exactly like James and Lily Potter! It's uncanny! Your names are even similar! Jimmy you even called her Lily!"

They looked at each other and back at me.

"Maybe we'll get married someday and have a son named Harry," Lilah said jokingly.

"Yeah, but I hope we don't die," Jimmy added.

I looked back to the movie to see Dumbledore talking to Harry. "I hope so, too"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, after a very long year, I am finally a high school graduate! After working hard all year to become the only Summa Cum Laude (a hyped-up version of valedictorian, for those of you who've never heard of it before) in my class and gathering up all the courage I had to perform a speech at graduation, I can definitely say it was probably the best day of my life! I'm very happy that I have good news about my life after what I shared with you readers the last time I posted. I hope you guys are happy, too! Now, enough about me, let me address my reviewer and I'll get on with the story!**

**sydni: Thank you for your sympathy; it definitely means a lot to me. I hope this delivers to your expectations!**

**I don't own anything you recognize as JK Rowling's…but my peeps in Maplewood are all mine! ****J**

"Come on, Kara! We're going to be late!" Lilah yelled at me through the bathroom door. This morning's events were much different than yesterday's because our switched roles. Now that I had a guy to impress, I decided to dress much nicer than I did in the t-shirt and jeans that I wore yesterday. I picked out jeans (because there was no way that I was wearing a dress or a skirt just to impress some guy, even if it was Fred Wilson), a flattering teal blouse, and silver sparkly flats. After looking in the mirror, I decided against straightening my wavy hair and decided to put on mismatched tie-dyed and polka-dotted socks with my flats to tone down my fanciness.

It might not have been fashionable, but it was definitely me.

"Kara! Open the door!" She started pounding on it and, being the great sister I am, I granted her request. Apparently she was pounding so hard, that once her target was out of the way, she fell to the floor in front of me.

"Lilah! Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

She nodded and looked me up and down. "Why are you so dressed up? Is it because of that guy you were telling us about yesterday? Whoa! Those socks don't go—" I put my hand over her mouth.

"I wanted to feel pretty today, yes it's for Fred, and yes these socks match perfectly." I took my hand off her mouth before she could even think about licking it. "Let's go."

The two of us walked outside to see both Phil and Jimmy waiting for us, as usual, by my car.

"It's about time! How long do you need to take on your hair, Lilah? There's no need to impress my brother when you've already got him," Phil said, as he scoffed at her always perfect hair.

"Actually," she retorted, as we all piled into my car, "it was Kara who hogged the bathroom this morning. She wanted to impress a certain guy today."

Before I could start my car, Phil took my hand and held it to his heart. "I know you love to impress me by—"he looked at my outfit, "wearing mismatched socks, but we are not meant to be! As much as tie-dyed and polka-dotted clothing turns me on, I must admit that I'm in love with our darling Kitty-Kat."

I ripped my hand from his and started the car. "Okay, first of all, I don't _need _to impress you, Philly and second of all, if my socks really turn you on, I'll be happy to let Kat borrow them." After that, the drive to school was somewhat awkward and once I parked in my designated spot, I was happy to let my sister and boyfriend run into the school to get away from my mismatched socks.

"You know I was kidding about the socks, right?" I turned to look at Phil as we walked through the front door.

"Are you sure? I've got the same socks in your favorite color!" He just shook his head at me.

"I'm sure Fred will love the spruced-up version of Kara Loveland, Kare-bear," my best friend said, giving me a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I—" As we walked past the Chemistry classroom, I saw Fred standing there, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey, Fred! We don't have that class today!" I said to him, gesturing for him to come walk with us.

"Why not?" He asked as we walked further down the hallway. He looked at me again and grinned. "You look nice today, by the way."

"We have different classes every other day and thank you! Today I start with English and you start with…" I peeked at his schedule that was sticking out of his backpack. "English! The bell won't ring for a while, so I'll introduce you to my little sister and her—"

"No, Kara! Me and Jimmy were going to pull a prank before school started!" Phil whined. He stuck out his bottom lip and tried to give me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" I leaned towards Fred. "Watch for future references." I reached up and flicked Phil's pouty lip.

"Ouch!"

"Ha! No bottom lip from you, Philly!" Fred chuckled and three of us headed toward the vending machines, which is Lilah and Jimmy's usual hangout before school started. Thank goodness they were only taking instead of…other things older sisters should never see their younger sisters doing.

"Hey, Kara! What are you doing here?" Lilah asked once she looked up from her conversation.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Fred Wilson. Now you have a red-headed companion!" I said. Before Fred cam here, my sister was the only red-head at Maplewood High School. "Anyway, this is Fred, and Fred, this is my sister, Lilah, and her boyfriend—"

"Harry?!"

I looked at him in shock. "No, that's her boyfriend and Phil's brother, Jimmy."

Fred blushed. "Sorry, you just look a lot like a friend of mine."

We all laughed to show him no hard feelings. "Is his name Harry Potter?" Lilah asked jokingly. We laughed more, but Fred seemed to look a little bit insecure.

"All right, Fred and I better get going to English, goodbye friends, I LOVE you!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Fred called out to them. We heard a faint "Likewise" as we headed to English. He turned to me. "You must like yelling a lot."

I laughed. "Yeah, my parents can't hear very well so I always have to yell so that they can hear me."

Once we reached the English room, we sat near Kat and waited for class to start. I quickly found out that me and Fred have the same classes for the rest of the day. How joyous for me! Unfortunately for me, the only crazy thing that happened, out of my British Literature, College Algebra, and Nutrition and Wellness class, happened at lunch.

This lunch period was the one that the whole gang had. Me, Fred, Phil, Kat, Keely, Jimmy and Lilah all had a table to ourselves and we absolutely had a great time because of all of our different personalities. I was somewhat crazy, Phil was sarcastic, Kat was almost too serious, Keely was easy-going due to her artistic nature, Jimmy was goofy, and Lilah was, I hate to say, somewhat normal. I almost felt sorry for Fred having to deal with all of us at once.

"I'm going to get some water. Beer nuts!" I exclaimed before I stood up.

"What?" Fred asked, confused.

"'Beer nuts' basically means that no one can take her spot," Keely explained.

"Yep! I'll be right back! I headed to the vending machine down the hall, put my money in, and when the moment of truth came…I accidentally clicked the Pepsi icon instead of the water icon. "Son of a biscuit! Oh well, if CM Punk drinks Pepsi, I can, too!" I said referring to me and Phil's favorite wrestler. Yes, I'm into wrestling and it is awesome; it's one of the reasons why me Phil became friends! I turned to go back to the cafeteria when I became face to face to the most awful person that attended this school: Scott King.

Apparently, because of his last name, he felt that he ran the school and that he could go up to anyone, anywhere, anytime, and tell them off. I, unfortunately, have had the displeasure of being on the other end of his little "talks" and it was awful. He was just under six feet tall with cropped blonde hair, cold brown eyes, and a disgusting, unwashed letterman's jacket completed the dreadful package.

"Hey, Loveland. What're you doing hanging out here?" He eyed the Pepsi in my hand and grabbed it.

"Hey!" I said as he opened it. I smirked when some of it bubbled onto his hand and onto the floor from being shaken up in the vending machine.

"Oh well. We _both _know you didn't need it, Loveland. It seems as if you've gotten even fatter since yesterday!" Tears sprang to my eyes as he mentioned my biggest insecurity. I knew I wasn't the thinnest person in the world and my weight made me feel as if I was ugly, which is why I dressed up for Fred today. Apparently not everyone thought I looked nice. "You definitely need to go on a diet because no guy would ever want—"

"Oi! Shut up!" I turned to see Fred stalking toward us with anger in his eyes. "Kara is just perfect the way she is and if you don't like it, then you're one unlucky fellow for not realizing her greatness!"

Scott scoffed. "Great at what? Eating away her sorrows? Being a fat ass?" I gasped and Fred pushed Scott up against the vending machine with the collar of his shirt in his hand.

"Don't you EVER say to her! As long as I'm here, you will never approach, talk to, walk near, or even _think_ about Kara. Do you understand me?" Scott gulped and nodded. Once Fred let him go, he went running down the hallway, as if he was running for his life.

Fred turned to me and saw the tears rolling down my face. "He won't ever hurt you again, Kara," he said wrapping his arms around me and letting me cry into his chest.

When the rest of our group found out about what happened, Phil and Jimmy immediately went to go give Scott a piece of their minds, but I quickly assured them that Fred had taken care of everything and the best thing that they could do for me was play a prank on him. Once I asked, they started putting a plan together and, let's just say that, by the end of the day, Scott King was soaked to the skin in soda from multiple exploding Pepsi bottles. Fred walked with me, Phil, Jimmy, and Lilah to my car, to make sure that nothing bad happened, and he stopped me before I could step into the driver's seat.

"Don't take anything that git said to heart. You are a beautiful girl and I'm a lucky guy to just be friends with you."

I smiled and gave him a big hug. "I think I'm the lucky one."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I bet you didn't expect be back so soon, did you? To be honest, I just wanted to write the chapter that propels this story forward, so we can get to the good stuff. And to my two reviewers:**

**sydni: Thank you! I try to write to, not only have fun with it, but to make other people happy, so I'm glad you like it! **

**weasleychick32: I'm so happy you love it! I'm hoping that this story will be different than all the other ones about Fred and an OC so I'm really using my imagination for this!**

The next morning, instead of my and my sister fighting for the bathroom, I woke up early and laid in my bed, thinking about the events of yesterday.

_It seems as if you've gotten even fatter since yesterday, _Scott had said. _Great at what? Eating away her sorrows? Being a fat ass?_

I know I'm a little overweight. I wasn't as athletic as Kat, or as beautiful as Keely, but I always took pride in who I was as a person, overweight, or not. I was always so confident, but with Scott's words hanging over me, I couldn't help but feel that I was useless, that I had no purpose in the world. Maybe he was right, maybe I wasn't great at anything other than being lazy. All of a sudden, Fred's words entered my thoughts, as though he was whispering them in my ear, trying to comfort me.

_Kara is just perfect the way she is…He won't ever hurt you again, Kara…You are a beautiful girl and I'm a lucky guy to just be friends with you._

No one, not even the people I've been friends with for years, could comfort me that well. Did he mean something these statements, these compliments, or were they just sweet nothings delivered just to make me feel better? I may have only known Fred for two days, but he has already changed my life so much. He made me feel beautiful when no one else could. Phil wouldn't know the difference if I was wearing a ratty old wrestling t-shirt and sweats, or a dress, Kat was the skinniest girl I knew, which made me feel _huge, _Keely always out dressed me in every instance because of her amazing fashion sense, and Lilah was so beautiful compared to myself. Although I have always subconsciously felt like the ugly duckling of the group, I knew their friendship was real and that pushed my insecurities to back of my mind where I eventually forgot about them. Fred may not have been my friend for long, but I knew that, with him defending me and making me feel beautiful, he would become one of my dearest friends.

"Kara! Time to get up!" I looked away from ceiling to my sister as she was raiding my closet. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to find you an outfit that will make you feel awesome!"

I sat up and smiled. "And how do you know what will make me feel awesome?" As she immersed herself deeper into my closet, she threw some jeans, my black flats, and my lucky wrestling shirt on my bed. "Alright, maybe you do know."

She exited the cramped space and sat next to me on the bed. "Of course I know! You're my sister!" She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I just want you to be happy, Kara. I know you'll do amazing things someday and when you do I don't want you to forget me."

I looked at her strangely. "I couldn't forget you, even if I tried, Lilah. Goodness! You make it seem as if I'm going to die after I do these very 'amazing things'," Tears started to appear in her eyes and I hugged her again. "Lilah, I love you and I'm not going to leave you anytime soon." I reached into my nightstand and grabbed a plastic bag. "I was meaning to give this to you on your birthday…" I gave her the bag. She opened it to reveal two matching bracelets, one green (which was her favorite color) one rainbow (which was mine because I never could decide on my favorite color) with the words "Sisters Forever" written across it in silver.

I slipped mine on while she stared at it. "Now you'll never forget me," she said, as she cried more.

"I'll never leave you, Lilah, I'll never forget you," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Promise?" she asked, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I promise."

After me and Lilah got ready, we were both early, for once, and had to wait for Phil and Jimmy. I had started the car and blasted the air conditioning by the time Phil opened the passenger side door and plopped down in his seat.

"Where's Jimmy?" Lilah asked, concerned.

"There's something wrong with him, I don't know," he said, sounding frustrated. Phil looked at me. "He wanted to talk to you, Kara."

I looked at him, then Lilah, tentatively. "Alright."

I made my into my neighbor's home, saying a quick hello to Phil and Jimmy's parents as I walked up the stairs. I got to Jimmy's room (I knew it was his because ever since we all got into Harry Potter, he hung golden snitches all over his room and super-glued one to his door) and knocked on the door.

"Jimmy? It's Kara. Phil told me that you—" the door opened to reveal my sister's boyfriend with a look of distress on his face. "What's wrong?"

He pulled me into his room and quickly shut the door. "I have a feeling something is going to happen to you."

I sat on his bed. "Something bad?"

"No, yes, ugh! I'm not sure! I just have this awful feeling and I don't know if it's good or bad!" I looked at him as he put his head in his hands. "I've known you for a long time, Kara, and when you became a sister to Phil, you became a sister to me, too. I couldn't stand it if something bad happened to you." Tears started rolling down his face. "I don't want you to forget me."

I gingerly wrapped my arms around him. "Lilah said the same thing to me this morning, Jimmy. I'll never forget you. Not you, not Lilah, not Phil, not anyone."

He looked up at me. "Can I give you something so I know you won't forget me?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Jimmy quickly rummaged through the mess on his computer desk and carefully picked something up. He walked back to me holding a golden snitch necklace.

"If you have this, you'll remember me, I know it!"

"Are you sure?" I looked at it, thinking it was expensive.

He nodded and smiled. "Anything for my sister!" He quickly snapped the chain around my neck. "Let's go to school!"

Once we got back to the car, I shook my head, thinking that, so far, this has been a very strange day. Lilah never cries and I've never seen Jimmy so sentimental towards me in all the time I've known him. The ride to school was quiet and once I parked, my sister and her boyfriend bid a silent goodbye as they exited my car. I was about to get when Phil stopped me. I looked at him in fear that he would start crying like Lilah and Jimmy did.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" he said.

I nodded.

He looked down at his hands. "I'm just afraid that after high school, you'll go do something momentous and history-changing and I'll just be left doing nothing, barely making ends meet. You'll be famous and I'll be a vague memory in your mind; I'll be the wrestling and prankster kid and nothing more—"

"Phil!" he looked up from his hands and at me, "You are an amazing person! You are my best friend, my very first friend! You mean more to me and will stay more than a memory because you'll be my best friend forever." He looked down at his hands again when I noticed that he had very thin, fingerless, fishnet black gloves that ended halfway up his forearm, with a large silver "X" across the back of the glove, on his hands. They looked really small for his large hands and he smiled when he realized that I was looking at them.

"Here," he took them off and handed them to me, "take them to remember me and CM Punk by."

I put them on, making sure the bracelet went over the right one and they fit perfectly. "So that's why they had the 'X' on them." I looked at him. "Is something supposed to happen today? Did Scott plan my murder, or something?"

Phil looked shocked. "No, why?"

"Because you, your brother, and my sister have talked about me possibly forgetting them and I've gotten gifts from each of you so that I won't be able to forget you guys, even though I wouldn't in the first place. Do you guys think I have cancer or something? Please just tell me what's going on, Phil," I begged.

He look that I've never seen before and got out of the car. He walked around to my side and opened my door for me, which was very unusual for him. I grabbed my purse, locked the doors, and climbed out of the car and once I closed my door, Phil grabbed me in this bone-crushing hug.

"I love you so much, Kara. You've been my best friend for years and I hope you know how much you mean to me." He paused. "You're like the sister I never had."

I hugged him back. "That's a good thing because I thought for a minute there that you would have to explain these feelings to your girlfriend." Phil laughed and hugged me tighter. "Phil, we need to get inside."

He let go and smiled. "Let's go, then." We walked inside the school and once we got to our lockers, Jimmy, Lilah, Kat, and Keely were already there.

"Kat, Keely! You're never here early! Wait a minute." I paused. "You two aren't here to cry and tell me to never forget you, are you?" They both were silent as they gave me a hug. They pulled back and Keely put something in my newly gloved hand. It was a white flower hairclip with a rainbow "K" in the center of the flower.

"It's from both of us. We got it for you so that you can remember us," Kat explained.

I sighed and looked at all my friends around me. "Look, everyone. I will never forget any of you guys. Ever. I love you all and appreciate the impact you guys have had on me and my life, but these gifts are not necessary for me to remember you by because you all are so special to me and in my heart that there's no possible way for me to forget you." They all surrounded me and gave me a group hug. "Now after someone helps me put this lovely clip in my hair, I'll be getting to my Chemistry class."

Lilah stepped forward, with her new bracelet on her wrist and clipped it in my hair. After thanking her, I gave all of my friends individual hugs, hoping that it would ease their worries about me and my memory.

"Goodbye friends! I'll see you next hour! I love you!" I called down the hallway as I headed to the Chemistry room. After I heard them all call the three words back to me, I smiled. This morning I felt as if I had no place among my friends, as if I was the ugly duckling, but, as weird as they were acting towards me, it showed me that they really loved and appreciated me. I looked down at all of the things that they gave me and I shook my head. When they finally realize that nothing will happen to me today, I'll give them back everything because I definitely knew that I didn't need any of these things to represent their love for me; all six of us and, hopefully, Fred will be living out our lives together from here on out.

I stepped into the classroom to see that it was empty and, for some reason, a test tube was left out on one of the lab tables. I sighed, thinking it was Mr. North's freshman class that forgot it, and went to go put it back in the supply closet. As soon as I went to touch it, I heard someone yell and I turned to see Fred coming at me. He stalled me from picking it up and by the time he got to me, we both touched it at the same time.

I screamed.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and it seemed as if me and Fred were being pulled…somewhere. Our bodies were being pulled, for what seemed like hours and I finally stopped screaming. All of a sudden, we both landed on a cold, stone floor. I sat up, groaned, and looked over at Fred to make sure that he was okay. He, too was sitting up and he was rubbing his head as though he had a large headache.

"Fred…" I looked around us and passed out at the sight that I saw. We were in a large room with ceilings that mimicked the night sky. Hundreds, maybe thousands of candles were suspending in the air over our heads, creating a beautiful glow in the room. We landed towards the back of the room and in front of us were four long tables that housed people in similar uniforms, though each table suited a different color. At one table there was a group of girls that had powder blue uniforms and at another there were a group of children that adorned dark brown uniforms. All of the people sitting at the tables were looking at us, some with confusion, some with surprise, some with fear.

"Excuse me?" I turned my body to see another table full of adults. Only four caught my eye, though. One was an older woman with bright green robes and a pointy hat, one had thinning light brown hair with a large glass eye strapped to his face, one had long black hair and was wearing black robes, and the last one, the one who spoke, wore light blue robes, had half-moon spectacles, and a long, white beard.

The shock of touching that test tube with Fred and landing someplace strange subsided as I felt ecstatic and somewhat scared that I recognized this place as Hogwarts. I was at Hogwarts, during Harry Potter's fourth year. I sighed in sadness as I realized that my friends did have a reason to make me remember them, because I wasn't sure if I could go back now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter! After a long week, it is now time to learn the sorting of Miss Kara Loveland, but first to my reviewer:**

**sydni: It seems all I ever say to is thank you! You've been very kind to me and my story and putting her in Harry's fourth year will be very exciting! Woo!**

**And now, Chapter 6:**

"Excuse me?" he said again. I looked up at the man that looked so much like Albus Dumbledore, not even noticing that I was gripping my 'sisters forever' bracelet. I felt someone place their hands underneath my arms to help me up and I carefully stood on my own two feet. I turned to see that Fred was the one who helped me and I gave him a small smile, letting him know that I was, somewhat, okay.

"Professor Dumbledore, I—" Fred started.

"Mr. Weasley, you will be escorted to my office by Professor McGonagall, now!" I gasped in shock of the names that were said, but I couldn't be too surprised because I had already figured that I was at Hogwarts. Fred reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze before he left with the woman in the bright green robes. Dumbledore turned to me and smiled. "It looks like Hogwarts has a new student."

He walked up to me and held his hand out. I immediately grabbed it and shook it with great emotion. "It's so nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore! My name is Kara Loveland and I'm not sure how I got here, but—"

He held up a hand to get me to stop talking. "We'll talk about that later." He turned to all of the students and pointed a stick to his throat. That must be his wand! "Ladies and gentleman!" he said, his voice magically louder. "This is Kara Loveland, a foreign exchange from Starglass Shadows Academy for Witches and Wizards. Because her school is behind Hogwarts in terms of material, she is to be in classes with the fourth years, instead of the sixth years. Her house will be determined in my office, now please enjoy the rest of the feast."

Dumbledore grabbed my arm, gestured to the Heads of Houses to follow him with his other hand, and we all headed to his office. "Lemon drops," I said, guessing his password. Surprisingly, a staircase was revealed and all of the teachers looked at me in shock. "I like lemons," I said, as if it explained everything. Once we entered the large office, I saw Fred sitting in a chair looking nervous as Professor McGonagall was moving a stool to a less crowded area in the room.

"Before we sort this young lady, there needs to be some explaining done." Dumbledore sat in his chair and gestured for me to sit in the chair next to Fred. "Alright, Mr. Weasley, what exactly did you do?" Fred looked at him, then at me, then at all the teachers in the room. "Understandable, Mr. Weasley. Could you all go finish your food while I talk to these two?" The professors nodded and left, closing the door on the way out. "Now what happened?"

Fred cleared his throat. "You see, Professor Dumbledore, George was off hanging out with his girlfriend and I was absolutely bored, so I tried making a portkey out of Professor Snape's test tubes—"

"I thought you used phials," I interrupted. Both of them looked at me. "Sorry, go on?"

"Anyway, I set the portkey to an unknown location so that when he touched it in class, he would be taken away and we would never see him again."

"Mr. Weasley! Those are some very serious actions!"

Fred nodded. "I know. It was meant to be a joke, but it backfired on me. Instead of him touching it, I accidentally touched it before I even got it to the dungeons. It propelled me to a world in muggle America. I'm not even sure if there was real magical beings other than myself there—"

"Sorry to interrupt again, but you were the only magical being in my world because where I come from, I know all about this whole place because it is fictional, which is why I'm not freaking out as much as I should be," I said.

"So I made a portkey to a place where magic doesn't exist! Anyway, I somehow became enrolled at Kara's muggle school and we became friends. I had appeared in her Chemistry class and I had lost the portkey because it looked so much like all the other ones in the supply closet. That's why I convinced the teacher to keep everyone out of there and that's why I didn't let you go in there, Kara, because I was afraid of what would happen if you, or someone else, touched it," Fred putting his face in his hands.

"Wait…you fixed that test tube I dropped, didn't you? I knew I wasn't crazy!"

Fred looked at me. "I may have fixed the test tube, but I never said you weren't crazy." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm.

"Mr. Weasley, please finish your story," Dumbledore asked.

"Alright. After school was out the first day I was there, I snuck back into the school to make another portkey that would take me back to Hogwarts. It took me two days and on the third day it was done. I went to go find Kara and her friends to tell them that I was leaving, so that I would have a chance to say goodbye to them, but Kara somehow got past me and was going to put the portkey away, and at the last second, we both touched it and landed in the Great Hall."

I made a face. "Something about this still isn't right. Before I even went into the Chemistry room, my sister and all my friends were talking to me as if I was going to leave them and do great things and they were afraid that I wouldn't remember them. That's how I got about half my outfit. How do you explain that?"

Dumbledore answered, "Maybe they subconsciously knew that it was your destiny to leave and do great things, although I don't think that they knew you would come here. Your friends must be very observant about that which they cannot see. I see no reason why you will not remember a group of people who loved you and cared about you in such a strong way." A knock was heard on the door and when Dumbledore went to go answer it, I let a couple of tears run down my face.

Fred immediately took my hand in his. "It's going to be alright, Kara. I promise.

More tears ran down my face now. "I-I promised Lilah that I would never leave her! She's going to be devastated! Jimmy and Phil won't have their sister around anymore! I won't be able to keep them in line! And the Triple K Force is now the _Double_ K Force! What if they forget me instead of the other way around?" Fred let go of my hand and wiped the tears off my face.

"They would never forget you, Kara. Lilah idolized you and she wanted to be just like you, I don't think Phil could ever forget his best friend, he knows you the best out of everyone, besides Lilah, you've been a big sister to Jimmy for years and I don't think he'll ever forget your influence, and Kat and Keely will never forget your contribution to this 'Triple K Force'," Fred said, trying to comfort me.

I laughed slightly. "You're right, I just—I'm going to miss them." I hugged him out of gratitude and when we heard someone clearing their throat, we immediately let go of each other. We turned to see Dumbledore with all of the Heads of Houses.

"Kara, it's time to sort you, now."

Professor McGonagall gestured me over to the stool she was placing earlier and as I sat in it, I began to get nervous as I saw the five professors and Fred looking at me. This was almost a dream come true, except in every one of my dreams, I was here with my friends and sister, right now I was pretty much alone. With no warning, I felt something be placed on top of my head and it almost felt as if my mind was being opened to different pair of eyes. My mind began racing and I was afraid that the Sorting Hat would be able to see through the lies of my origin and after a minute, I began to develop a headache.

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down, slick! Your head is making _my_ head and I don't even have a head." I jumped at the new voice and was about to freak out until I realized that the Sorting Hat was talking to me and everyone else could hear it, too. "Now, it is time to evaluate your mind."

It was about fifteen minutes of silence until I broke it. "Is something wrong?" Dumbledore was about to answer when the Sorting Hat spoke up again.

"Sorry it took so long, I usually don't have this much of a mind to sort through and believe me, you've got a lot in that brain of yours, memories especially! After all of this, I have determined that you are very intelligent and diligent in any educational situations; you know more than the average witch!" Professor Flitwick, a short individual with glasses, smiled, thinking that it would sort me into Ravenclaw.

"You are also a very kind, very giving individual. You practically let people walk all over you because of your kindness. Your caring attitude is also admirable." Professor Sprout, a larger woman, the grinned because of the thought that I might be in Hufflepuff.

"And yet, you are still brave and courageous in every situation you face, you are more determined than all of your friends combined!" I sighed at the mention of friends, but a hint of a smile was shown on Professor McGonagall's lips with the fact that I could potentially be in Gryffindor.

"Okay, I have my decision! You shall be in…" Me, Fred, and three of the professors tensed in anticipation. "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
